Asura Hell
Asura Hell (阿修羅地獄, ashura jigoku) is the theme song of Asuraman. 'Lyrics' English= “My laughter is filled with cold-bloodedness and fury, he-he-he! I, Asuraman, with the six faces will be able to hold my own!” “Kinnikuman with my six arms I shall destroy your special move Kinniku Buster! The King of Devils has given me this ability!" Like a spider’s web My cruel laughter wraps itself around the ring This is the kind of battle that the god of evil prefer I am Asura oh Asuraman Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka With my six arms Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka I will create a miraculous technique First, comes my “laughter” Next, comes my “cold bloodedness” Lastly comes my “Fury” When the three faces of Asura transform You will be drawn more closer to my hell (Closer to my hell) One, two If you win, you will get into Paradise If you lose you will wind up in hell Ah as the face of Buddha turns three times “Kinniku Buster? He-he-he-he! How many choujin will I send into oblivion with my technique? Kinnikuman, my legend will never end I, Ashuraman, will use my special move The Asura Buster will tear up everything!” My tornado from hell will devastate everyone My Asura topedo is like a flower Its evil will bloom all over the mat I am Asura oh Asuraman Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka My Kinniku Buster Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka is three time stronger With my creepy “laugh” And with my ominous cold heartedness A storm of “fury” engulfs me When the three faces of Asuraman changes I will show you hell (Show you hell) Before long The faint light will be overcome by Darkness and tears Ah it will show you that the gentle face of God does not exist Two, one If you win, you will get into paradise If you lose, you will go to hell Ah as the face of Buddha turns three times |-|Romaji= "Warai, reiketsu, soshite ikari, he-he-he! Mittsu no kao wo motsu no ga kono ore Ashuraman yo!" "Kinnikuman, kono roppon no ude ga kisama no hissatsuwaza kinniku basutaa wo yabutte miseru! Sore ga Akuma Shougun-sama ni ataerareta ore no shimei yo!" Ringu ni karamaru kumo no ito Nagareru ayashii waraigoe Tatakaigonomi no oni no kami Sono na wa ashura oo ashuraman Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka roppon no ude ga Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka kiseki no waza wo umidasu ze Saisho wa "warai" O-tsugi wa "reiketsu" Saigo ni "ikari" Ashura sanmen kao ga kawareba Omae ni jigoku ga chikazuku ze (chikazuku ze) Futatsu ni hitotsu Katetara gokuraku Makereba jigoku Aa hotoke no kao mo sando made "Kinniku basutaa? He-he-he-he! Sono waza ga nannin mo no choujin wo houmurisatta to kiku ze! Kinnikuman, da ga sono densetsu mo owari da. Naze nara kono ashuraman no hissatsuwaza ashura basutaa ni yaburesaru kara da!" Tatsumaki jigoku ga fukiarete Ashura gyorai ga kuu wo saku Matto ni hiraita aku no hana Sono na wa ashura oo ashuraman Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka kinniku basutaa wo Kaa-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka manerya sanbai kyouryoku sa Bukimi na "warai" Fukitsu na "reiketsu" Arashi no "ikari" Ashura sanmen kao ga kawareba Omae ni jigoku wo misete yaru (misete yaru) Kasuka na hikari Yagate wa kurayami Afureru namida Aa kami mo hotoke mo arya shinai Futatsu ni hitotsu Katetara gokuraku Makereba jigoku Aa hotoke no kao mo sando made |-|Kanji= リングに絡まる蜘蛛の糸 流れる怪しい笑い声 戦い好みの鬼の神 その名は阿修羅　オー　アシュラマン カーカカカ…六本の腕が カーカカカ…奇蹟の技を生み出すぜ 最初は「笑い」 お次は「冷血」 最後に「怒り」 阿修羅三面　顔が変われば おまえに地獄が　近づくぜ ふたつにひとつ 勝てたら極楽 負ければ地獄 ああ　仏の顔も三度まで 竜巻地獄が吹き荒れて 阿修羅魚雷が　空を裂く マットに開いた悪の華 その名は阿修羅　オー　アシュラマン カーカカカ…キン肉バスターを カーカカカ…まねりゃ３倍強力さ 不気味な「笑い」 不吉な「冷血」 嵐の「怒り」 阿修羅三面　顔が変われば おまえに地獄を　みせてやる かすかな光 やがては暗闇 あふれる涙 ああ　神も仏もありゃしない ふたつにひとつ 勝てたら極楽 負ければ地獄 ああ　仏の顔も三度まで 'Listen' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song